Hearts They Dont Just Break, They Are Crushed
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: cathy is sick of how gabriella gets all of the attention from troy so she decides to do her worst to gabriella. and her worst effect on gabriella may have a bigger effect on someone else. TxG ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. I also don't own what Troy's mother says in _italics_. It belongs to the author of the book Jinx, Margaret Wild (good book, read it)

Hearts; they don't just break, they are crushed

Then Gabriella began to cry. Not just let tears randomly fall, but cry when your heart breaks. She felt another blow to her side,

"He will never love you, you slut! You're ugly; you're pitiful, and worst of all your Spanish! Who loves a Spaniard?!? BITCH!!!!!!!!" Catherine yelled at her kicking her up against the lockers. By now she had a couple of broken ribs and her chest was swelling. She and Cathy were the last people in the school and Cathy was super mad at her. After a couple more kicks Cathy was satisfied. She spat on Gabriella and left her. Gabriella curled her self up in a ball and shivered and cried in the darkness.

"Ms Montez?" Gabriella woke up to a voice. She opened her eyes to see coach Bolton kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"Coach?" she asked her voice dry and cracked

"Ok, Gabriella, I'm, gunna get you safely to my house, and have my wife take a look at you ok?" he told her. Gabriella tried to nod but instead she winced. Mr. Bolton gently picked up Gabriella bridal style and carried her to the gym. He had to kick the door open and inside was the basket ball team.

"Troy!" Mr. Bolton called. The whole team turned to look at Gabriella and coach. Her face was pale and it was splotched with areas of dried blood. Troy bolted** (Hehe)** to his father and Gabriella.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, what the heck happened to her?" Troy said moving the hair out of her face.

"Can you get the car keys; I'm taking her to your mom,"

"Yeah, yeah, ok," Troy said hurriedly and ran to get the keys.

"Hey Chad! Open the car door for me," Mr. Bolton said and Chad ran to do so. He placed her in the back seat as Troy got his car keys and hopped in the shot-gun seat. As they were driving Troy said,

"Take her to the hospital, her cuts opened and it looks like she broke a few ribs." Then he tried to talk to her to keep her awake. "Gabriella?" he asked she weakly opened her eyes and looked at me. "Gabriella, listen to me. If it was Cathy who did this to you blink twice." Gabriella blinked once… then she blinked twice. Then she squeezed her eyes shut and moaned. "D-dad, hurry. Dad?" Troy turned to the driver seat and saw that he wasn't there; he was carrying Gabriella to the hospital doors.

Quickly Troy ran after and saw them wheeling Gabriella into the ER.

**(don't blame me if its getting rushed)**

Troy stood pacing outside the door. A doctor slowly came out of the room.

"Gabriella Montez?" he asked everybody in the room looked at him. Ms Montez, Gabriella's aunt, Taylor, Kelsi, sharpay, Ryan, the basketball team, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Troy and the doctor. "Has passed at 6:57 pm." The room was silent. Then ms Montez burst into tears and stared at her lap. Troy briskly walked out of the room.

When he reached outside he went into a full sprint and ran where ever his feet would take him. When they stopped he looked up and saw he was in front of a fast moving highway. He knew why his feet brought him here. He hopped over the barrier and to 5 steps into the moving traffic. _Damn you Catherine Snave─_

_**B-BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

**At Troy's funeral**

"We all know why troy died." Troy's mom spoke into the microphone. "It was his love for Gabriella. I saw it in his eyes when the doctor said she had passed. His heart was broken. But

_Hearts don't just break─_

_That's too easy, too quick,_

_Like dropping a plate_

_Hearts are _

_Crushed,_

_Hacked._

_They bleed_

_Into every organ, _

_Until the pain _

_Is so unbearable _

_You want to tear off your head._

And that's exactly what troy did." Mrs. Bolton walked away from her sons' body being lowered in the ground…

Right next to Gabriella

**Hey figure out what is so special about Cathy's last name and I will sent you a funny youtube video.**

**Last night when I wrote this I wasn't crying but now I'm re-reading it and I cant stop!**


End file.
